In the last several decades, the use of wireless communication devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful wireless communication devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of wireless communication devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of wireless communication devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of wireless communication devices. More specifically, wireless communication devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful wireless communication devices. For example, there currently exists a variety of wireless communication devices such as portable wireless telephones (e.g., smartphones), personal digital assistants, laptop computers, tablet computers and paging devices that are each small, lightweight and can be easily carried by users.
In many scenarios, it is beneficial to reduce the power sent by a transmitter or received at a receiver. For example, in security-critical communications, it may be desirable to reduce the transmit power. Additionally, as a transmitter ramps up or ramps down, unwanted signals may be generated. Benefits may be realized by reducing transmit and receive power via a transmit/receive (T/R) switch.